California Dreams
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: AU. Joey Potter is sent to live with her cousins in California. She is quickly accepted into their world, gets to know a neighbor, and befriends a loner. However her heart still longs for the best friend she left behind.
1. Chapter 1

AN- Ok here it is my first D/Jo P/A J/OC Jen/Drue story. You see, I always write P/Jo stories so I believe it's time to expand my horizon. Also I realized, I never made Jack gay in any of my stories so he's gay in this one. I hope you like it.

Real quick: Joey's mom didn't die when she was twelve and Joey is related to Jack and Andie.

Joey Potter wiped another tear from her eye. She was standing by her mom's coffin, saying her last goodbyes. After four years of battling breast cancer, Lily Potter lost. Joey looked toward her older sister Bessie. They had each other now. They could get through this. She felt someone squeeze her hand and looked over at her best friend, Dawson Leery.

Without him, she'd be lost. She smilied reasurringly at him, squeezing his hand back. Lily Potter was put into her grave. Bessie grabbed her boyfriend, Bodie's, hand and they walked back to the car with thier son , Alexander. Joey stood there. ''Jo?'' Dawson asked softly. ''I wish this was all a nightmare, I wish I would wake up.'' Joey said, beginning to cry softly. She melted into Dawson's arms, crying on his shoulder as he held her.

Somehow, Joey found herself in her room lying on her bed. Dawson had gone to get her something to drink. She heard someone knock on her door. ''Come in.'' she said. Bessie entered. ''Hey sis.'' she told Joey, sitting beside her on the bed. ''Hey Bess. How ya doing?'' Joey asked. ''As good as you.'' Bessie said. Joey embraced her sister. ''We'll be ok Joey, I promise.'' Bessie said softly, rubbing her sisters back. ''I miss her so much Bessie.'' Joey said. ''I know.'' Bessie said. ''Should I go?'' they heard a voice say. Looking up, they saw Dawson.

''No, you stay. I'll see you later Joey.'' Bessie said, walking out of the room. ''Here you go Jo.'' Dawson said handing Joey a drink. ''Thanks Dawson.'' she said, taking a sip. Dawson sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. ''You ok?'' he asked. ''As long as you're here.'' Joey said, smiling softly up at him. He smilied back. A few hours later, Bessie came into Joey's room and saw her and Dawson fast asleep in her bed. Joey was cuddled up to Dawson's side, his arms around her protecitvly. Bessie smilied and shut off the light, letting Joey sleep.

**Three Months Later**

Joey walked into her house stepping over toys and games to get to her room. She heard voices coming from her sisters room and stopped to listen. Bessie and Bodie were yelling, something they hadn't done in a while. ''No Bodie, I'm not gonna do that to her!'' Bessie screamed. ''It's the only way. Look at these bills, we can barely afford to feed ourselves. We have Alex to worry about!'' Bodie insisted. ''But she's my sister!'' Bessie screamed. ''Then do the right thing. She doesn't deserve it here. Kids talk about her all the time. Let her start over.'' Bodie said.

Joey backed away from the door. They were talking about _her_. Thet couldn't afford her. What did it all mean. Joey ran to her room and shut the door beind her. She collasped on her bed, drifting off to sleep. A knock on her door awoke her several hours later. ''Jo? Can I come in?'' Bessie asked. ''Sure.'' Joey called. ''Hey Jo, I need to talk to you.' Bessie said sitting on her bed. ''Are you sending me somewhere?'' Joey asked.

''What makes you say that?'' Bessie asked. ''I heard you and Bodie arguing when I came home.'' Joey said. ''Well Joey, as you heard, our bills are getting pretty hard to pay. I had to call Uncle Joseph and Aunt Sara for some money and they came up with an idea. Just for a little while, you could go live with them in California.'' Bessie said. ''No, I'm not leaving you guys or Dawson.'' Joey said.

''Joey, sweetie, this is the best idea. As soon as we are more settled, then you come right back home, I promise. Please, this is the best way.'' Bessie pleaded. Joey looked at her pleading sister before slowly nodding her head. ''Thanks Jo. It will work out. You'll see. Now get packed you're leaving tomorrow.'' Bessie said. ''I guess you were pretty sure I'd say yes.'' Joey said. ''If you had said no, we would have cancled it.'' Bessie said, leaving. Soon Joey was packed. ''Hey Bess, I'm going over to Dawson's. We're gonna watch movies.'' Joey shouted leaving. She got into her boat and set off.

Climbing the familier ladder, she came into Dawson's room and smilied at him. ''Hey Jo.'' he said from his spot on the bed. ''Dawson, I'm leaving tomorrow.'' Joey blurted out. ''What?'' Dawson asked. ''I'm going to live with my cousins out in California for a while. Make it easier on Bessie. I have to go Dawson.'' Joey said, sinking down on the bed next to him. ''Can we watch ET one last time?'' she asked softly. ''It won't be our last Joey. You can always come visit and it's only temporary right?'' Dawson asked. Joey nodded. ''I could always come visit you out there.'' Dawson said. Joey smilied at him. ''Then lets watch ET for the 200 someodd time.'' Joey said. Dawson laughed and hit play.

After the movie Joey got up and went to the window. Dawson followed. ''I'll miss you Dawson.'' Joey said hugging him. ''I'll miss you too Jo. Call me as soon as you're settled.'' he said hugging her back tightly. ''I will. Joey said pulling back. She looked at Dawson, her eyes meeting his. She knew things would be ok. Suddenly Dawson leaned down and kissed her. Joey was shocked at first but was soon kissing him back. They pulled apart siliently. ''What was that?'' Joey whispered finally. ''I don't know.'' Dawson said. They looked at each other.

''Maybe it means goodbye?'' Joey asked. ''Or maybe a promsie of something more.'' Dawson said. ''I like that idea.'' Joey said. She leaned up and kissed him again quickly. ''No goodbyes.'' she said. He nodded. ''No goodbyes.'' he said. ''I'll see you later?'' she asked. ''See you later Jo.'' Dawson told her. They kissed again and she left, Dawson watching as his heart walked down the dock.

The next morning Joey said goodbye to her family at the airport and boarded her plane. Sitting back in her seat, she closed her eyes. A huge smile broke out on her face as she remembered her kiss with Dawson.


	2. Chapter 2

AN- For those confused, yes I am a diehard P/Jo fan and that will never change but I want to write stories about different couples such as Dawson and Joey or Pacey and Andie.

Finally, Joey's plane landed. She walked into the airport and spotted her aunt and uncle holding a sign with her name on it. She walked over to them. ''Hi Aunt Sara, Uncle Joseph.'' she said. Aunt Sara hugged her. ''My goodness, we haven't seen you since you were about 12, right Joesph?'' she asked her husband. He nodded. ''You turned into quite the beauty.'' Aunt Sara said. ''Thanks, Aunt Sara.'' Joey said. ''Well let's get your bags and go home.'' Aunt Sara said, grabbing her nieces hand and dragging her to the baggage return.

Joey spotted her bags and Uncle Joesph grabbed them. Then walked out of the airport and led Joey to where a limo was parked. ''Oh this is just for today sweetheart, we don't drive limos everyday.'' Aunt Sara said, spotting Joey's shocked look. They piled into the limo and drove off. ''Your cousins would have loved to come greet you but they are still in school.'' Aunt Sara said. Joey glanced at the clock that read 3:00 p.m. ''This late?'' she asked. ''Well it's a private school, they start later and get out later. But don't worry, the neighbors daughter goes to a public school. She'll be home to show you around.'' Aunt Sara said. Joey sat back to look out the window at all the houses.

They were huge! Manions of every size. Joey glanced at her uncle. He hadn't said a single word to her since she arrived. The limo pulled into the driveway of a beautiful manion. Joey got out, looking up in awe. ''Well sweetie, why don't you head next door and ask for Jen Lindley. She'll show you around and everything.'' Aunt Sara said. ''But what about my stuff?'' Joey asked. ''Oh the servent will take care of that.'' she replied. Joey walked next door and rang the doorbell. The door opened to revel an elderly woman. ''Are you Josephine?'' she asked. ''Um Joey, please.'' Joey said. ''Of course. I'm Evelen Ryan, you may call me Mrs. Ryan or even Grams as Jennifer tells her friends to call me.'' Grams said. ''It's a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Ryan.'' Joey said. ''Oh call her Grams. Everyone else does.'' A blonde girl said, rushing down the stairs.

''Joey this is my granddaughter, Jennifer. Jennifer, this is Joey.'' Grams said introducing them. ''So you'll call her Joey but you won't call me Jen?'' Jen asked. Grams rasied her eyebrows at her. ''But then again, I love the name Jennifer.'' Jen said. She walked over to Joey. ''It's nice to meet you, Joey. I'll show you all around California.'' she said. The girls walked over to Jen's red convertible and drove off.

Jen drove into the subburb area and stopped outside a homely townhouse. ''What are we doing here?'' Joey asked as Jen honked the horn. A tall boy about their age with dark hair walked outside. He looked up and was surprised when he saw Joey. ''Who's this?'' he asked. ''Drue meet my new neighbor, the niece of the Mcphees, Joey Potter. Joey meet my boyfriend Drue Valentine.'' Jen said. ''Hi.'' Drue said. ''Hi.'' Joey said. ''Good. Now that everyone knows each other, let's go. We're showing Joey around today. Get in the back Drue.'' Jen said.

Drue hopped into the back seat and Jen drove off. They took Joey all over the neighborhood to many resteranunts and clubs. ''We'll probably take you back here when it's later.'' Jen said. Joey nodded. They stopped for lunch at a small diner owned by Drue's parents. ''So Joey, where are you from?'' Jen asked after they ordered. ''Capeside Massachusitts. It's a small town.'' Joey said. ''Well everywhere is small comparied to California.'' Drue said. ''Not New York.'' Jen said. ''Yeah, Jen here is from New York. She only moved here a couple years ago.'' Drue said. ''Really, why did you move?'' Joey asked. ''My parents didn't want to bother with me anymore. Doesn't matter, Grams is better to me then they ever were and plus I have Drue.'' she said. They kissed and Joey groned playfully. ''Get a room.'' she said. They all laughed.

Jen and Drue drove Joey home. They arrived just as her counsins did. She saw her cousin Jack walk inside but Andie stayed at the car that drove them home. Joey walked over. ''So anyway thanks a lot for the ride. My stupid car has been acting up for ages.'' Andie said, standing by the passenger door. ''Andie?'' Joey asked. Andie turned around and squeled when she saw Joey. ''Oh my God Joey, how are you.'' Andie said hugging her. ''I'm gonna go now. See you Mcphee.'' she heard the driver say. Joey looked inside the car and saw a very attractive guy with bright blue eyes. ''Bye Pacey and thanks again.'' Andie said. He smilied at her and drove off.

''Isn't he gourgess. Every girl in school likes him. He's kinda friends with Jack but he's manly a loner. Still he'll talk to me more then anyone else. I think he might like me. That's Pacey Witter by the way. You'll see him when you go to school tomorrow.'' Andie said, leading Joey inside. She brought Joey upstairs and they went into Joey's room. ''Wow.'' Joey said. It was a beautiful room with plushy blue carpet and a light blue bedspread with blue pillow cases. While Joey unpacked, Andie chattered away about everything. ''Who's that?'' Andie asked when Joey brought out her picture of Dawson and her. It was taken a week before she left. ''That's by best friend Dawson Leery.'' Joey said, smiling softly. ''Yeah best friend all right. He kissed you didn't he?'' Joey was shocked. ''How did you know?'' she asked. ''I didn't. It was just a guess.'' Andie said.

''The night before I left, we were watching movies and when I went to leave, he kissed me. We said it wasn't goodbye, just a promise of something more.'' Joey said blushing slightly. ''So that means you won't be dating?'' Andie asked. ''Probably not. I still need to talk to him.'' Joey said. ''Call him tomorrow after school. You'll have more to tell him.'' Andie said. Just then Jack walked inside. ''Hey Joey.'' he said. ''Hi Jack.'' Joey said hugging him.

''So did mom and dad greet you with open arms?'' he asked. ''Your mom did, but not your dad.'' she said. ''I'm not surprised. Dad's been so distant ever since I came out last year.'' Jack said, shaking his head. ''He doesn't accept that you're gay?'' Joey asked. ''Yeah, seems he wanted me to have kids and carry on the Mcphee name.'' Jack said. ''Doesn't matter. I don't need him. I got Andie and Jen from next door.'' he said. ''Yes Jen is so cool. I wish she came to our school.'' Andie said.

Andie and Jack grilled Joey for the rest of the night until she kicked then out, saying she needed to sleep. That night, she lay down on her bed, thinking of Dawson and how much she missed Capeside. She loved her cousins and her aunt but was put off by her uncles attitude. How could he hate his son like that? Why did he act so different to her? She finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- I know its been a while since I updated and I'm very sorry for that. In case I didn't make it clear, Joey is in her senior year of school. The way I see it, she was about 16-17 in the fourth season because she turned 19 in season 6 so they are all seniors in this story.

Joey woke up to the sound of someone banging on her door. It was Andie. ''Joey, wake up! We can't be late on your first day! Hurry up!'' she shouted. Joey got up and got ready for school. Once she was ready, she ran downstairs to the kitchen. ''What can I get you miss?'' the chef, Creg, asked. ''Just some juice please.'' Joey told him. Jack was sitting at the table wolfing down pancakes. ''Don't go so fast, Jack.'' Joey said, sitting next to him. He grinned at her. ''Sorry but if I don't rush, by the time Andie gets down here, we have to go.'' he said. Joey laughed. ''What's so funny?'' Aunt Sara asked, walking into the kitchen. ''Nothing mom.'' Jack said. ''Yeah sure.'' Aunt Sara said, ruffling Jack's hair playfully. Joey smilied at the moment between mom and son, happy that Jack had a least one parent ok with his lifestyle.

No sooner had Joey's juice been set in front of her, Andie ran into the kitchen. ''Come on you two, we have to hurry!'' Andie exclaimed, running outside to the car. Jack rolled his eyes and got up, Joey following. ''What time do we start?'' Joey asked. ''8:00.'' Jack replied. Joey looked at her watch. ''It's only 7:20. Are we really gonna be late?'' Joey wondered. ''Nah, Andie just wants to get to school early so she can have time to talk to Pacey Witter.'' Jack said. Joey smilied.

The three arrived at school at 7:30, giving Andie ample time to talk to Pacey. She and Joey stood at her locker they would share as she watched him at his. ''Oh he looks so cute today, don't you think?'' Andie asked. ''Sure.'' Joey said stuffing her books inside. ''Oh that's right, you're still hung up on Dawson. No guy will look cute to you.'' Andie said. Joey woul dhave replied but she was having trouble getting her books into her locker. ''Andie, I really need help.'' Joey said, but Andie's attention was elsewhere. Joey suddenly felt her books beginning to fall. She was about to lose control of them when a voice yelled ''Whoa.'' and grabbed her books before they fell. ''Thanks.'' Joey said. Looking up, she saw Pacey had come to her rescue. ''No sweat. Do you need help.'' he asked, laughing when Joey nodded her head. ''So Mcphee, how do you know the new girl?'' Pacey asked. Joey had almost forgotten her cousin was still there due to those stupid books.

''We're cousins. Pacey Witter meet Joey Potter and vice versa.'' Andie said. ''Nice to meet you, Potter.'' Pacey said holding out his hand. ''Nice to meet you too Witter.'' Joey said taking his hand. Pacey smilied at her and then turned his attention to Andie. ''So Mcphee, does your cousin know about...?'' he started but Andie cut him off. ''Not yet. Anyway we've got to go get her schedule so we'll see you later.'' Andie said grabbing Joey's arm and leading her away. ''What was he talking about?'' Joey asked. ''You'll see at lunch.'' Andie said, leading her to the office so she could get her classes.

Joey walked to her locker amazed at how much homework she was given, and it was only her first day! She joined Andie at their locker and got her lunch. ''Homework?'' Andie asked. ''You have no idea!'' Joey exclaimed Andie laughed. Joey was about to head the the lunch room when Andie stopped her. She looked questionatly at her but Andie shook her head. They waited until the last teahcer had left the hall to walk toward Pacey's locker where Jackand Pacey were waiting. Joey wanted to questionwhat they were doing but she kept quiet for now. They led her down the stairs and out the door to Pacey's car. Once there, they finally began to speak. ''We're skipping school for lunch. We should we eat with the snobs when we found thiz amazing place near school?'' Andie said from her seat in front. ''Good point.'' Joey said. Pacey drove them to a parking space where they got out and walked into the woods. The three must have come here many times because they knew exactly where it was. ''Wow.'' Joey said as she stepped into a clearing. It had a wonderful view of the ocean. ''Now, you can't tell anyone Potter. This is our spot. Only us three, Jen and Drue know about this.'' Pacey said. ''You know Jen and Drue? I thought you were a loner?'' Joey asked. ''I was, but andie got me out of my shell a little.'' Pacey said,smiling at Andie, who blushed.

They ate and then layed out on the grass looking at the sky. ''We got about 20 mintues left you guys.'' Jack said looking at his watch. ''So Potter, what brings you out here?'' Pacey asked. Joey was silent for a moment. ''You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable.'' Pacey said quickly. ''No, if Andie and Jack can trust you then so can I.'' Joey said sitting up. Andie, Pacey, and Jack did too. ''When I was twelve my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer. Around that time my father was arrested for selling drugs. A few months ago, the cancer finally won its battle with my mom. She passed away and my sister sent me out here to live for while.'' Joey said quietly.

''I'm sorry about your mom, Jo.'' Pacey said. Joey smilied softly at him. ''Uh guys, we got to go.'' Jack said. They all stood up and made their way to the car. Joey pulled Pacey aside. ''You like my cousin, don't you?'' she asked. ''No. Jack's nice and everything but I don't swing that way.'' Pacey said. Joey hit his arm. ''I meant Andie.'' she said. ''Am I that obvious.'' he asked blushing slightly. ''A little. Ask her out alreay. Before someone else does.'' Joey said. They made their way back to the car and back to school.

After school, Joey, Jack, and Andie all made their way home. When they walked into the house, Aunt Sara called Joey into the den. ''Joey, sweetheart, while you were in school, you got a phone call from back home. From a Dawson Leery.'' she said. Joey smilied and rushed upstairs to call him. She dialed the familier phone number and waited anxiously as it rang.

''Hello?'' asked the familer voice.

''Hey Dawson.'' Joey said.

''Hey Joey. I called earlier.'' he said.

''Yeah, I know. My Aunt told me.'' Joey said.

''So how's it going out there?'' Dawson asked.

''It's ok. I already made a few friends. The neighbors granddaugher and her boyfriend took me on a tour yesterday. Pacey Witter from school is pretty cool too.'' Joey said.

''Really? That's nice.'' Dawson said, and could hear the jealously in his voice.

''Yeah, and he is totally interested in Andie. I told him he better ask him out. You'd liek him Dawson, he's a lot like Will Krudski.'' Joey said, referring to their old childhood friend who moved away.

''Really? I'd like to meet everyone out there Jo.'' he said, sounding a bit happier. ''In fact, maybe I can.'' he said.

''What are you talking about?'' Joey asked.

''Don't you have a vacation coming up?'' Dawson asked.

''Yea, how did you know about it?'' Joey asked.

''Your Aunt told me. he said.

''Why?'' Joey asked.

''Because, my parents are gonna let me visit you while you're on vacation and your Aunt agreed.'' Dawson said.

''You're coming here?'' Joey said happily.

''Yeah.'' he said.

''I'm glad. I missed you so much Dawson.'' she said.

''I missed you too Jo.'' he said.

''So when will you be here?'' Joey asked.

''Friday, I'll fly out. Sorry Jo but my mom's telling me to get off the phone. I'll see you Friday.'' Dawson said.

''See you Friday.'' Joey said.

''Bye Jo.'' he said

Bye Dawson.'' she said.

Joey hung up the phone, thinking Friday couldn't coem soon enough.


	4. Chapter 4

AN-I'm sorry its taken me so long to update. School has been torture and writers block came to me! Anyway here is California Dreams. Enjoy!

Joey Potter waited anxiously for Dawson's plane to land. Her cousins, Pacey, Jen, and Drue had all come with her to the airport. She was so nervous, she started pacing. What if Dawson had met someone else? What if things were too weird betwen them? Every thought scared her. Finally, Pacey jumped up and grabbed her arms, stopping her. ''Joey, calm down. You're gonna wear a hole in the floor.'' he told her. ''I can't help it!'' she exclaimed as Dawson's plane was announced landing. She smilied and ran to the gate, the others trailing after her.

Dawson looked through the crowd, his eyes landing on Joey's. He smilied brightly as she ran to him. ''Dawson!'' she yelled, jumping into his arms, almost knocking them both down. Dawson picked her up and spun her around before hugging her tightly. ''I missed you somuch Jo.'' he said, looking into her eyes. ''I missed you too, Dawson.'' she said. Andie coughed and Joey remembered they wern't alone. ''Dawson, this is my cousins, Andie and Jack, my neighbor, Jen Lindley, Drue Valentine and Pacey Witter.'' she said, pointing everyone out. Dawson waved to everyone. They grabbed his bags and left.

They arrive at the Mcphee house and walked inside. Joey showed Dawson to his room. As Dawson unpacked, Joey and Andie made lunch in the kitchen. ''So that's the famous Dawson?'' Andie asked. Joey nodded. ''It's so weird between us, Andie. Does he stil feel the same way about me? I just don't know what to do.'' Joey said. ''Well, we're all going to the club tonight. Bring him, maybe something will happen.'' Andie suggested. ''Maybe I will.'' Joey said.

That night, the seven went out to the club. Jenand Drue went to get drinks while Pacey and Andie dispeared to put their plan in action. Jack went to get a drink as well. Joey and Dawson stood by the door. ''So, how's Capeside life?'' Joey asked. ''Horrible without you.'' he replied. She smilied shyly at him. ''Do you wanna dance, Jo?'' he asked. She nodded and he took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. As soon as they reached it, the DJ said ''Alright grab your love one and get ready to slow dance.'' Mandy Moore's ''I Wanna Be With You.'' came on.

Dawson and Joey slowly began to dance. From their spot across the room, Andie and Pacey smilied. ''I hope this works Pace.'' she said. ''It will Mcphee. Would you like to dance?'' he asked, holding his hand out to her. Andie smilied at him. ''I'd love too.'' she said, taking his hand and walking to the dance floor. ''Dawson.'' Joey whispered. He looked at her. Joey looked into his eyes and, throwing all caution to the wind, kissed him. Slowly pulling away she looked at him. ''Jo.'' he whispered before kissing her back.

Andie and Pacey smilied happy their plan was working. ''We did it!'' she exclaimed. Pacey leaned down to kiss her cheek. She looked up at him in surprise just as he kissed her on the lips. Andie wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back. They pulled apart and looked at each other, smiling. Pacey kissed her forehead and pulled her closer to him. Jen and Drue looked over at all the couples and Jen looked over at th ebar, seeing Jack flirting with a cute guy. She smilied, happy for her friends.

After the song everyone called it a night. Jen drove Drue and Jack home and Pacey brought Andie, Joey and Dawson home. ''Here we are.'' Pacey said, arriving at the Mcphee household. Dawsonand Joey got out, leaving Andie to say goodbye to Pacey. They walked in the house quietly, stopping outside Joey's room. ''I had fun Jo.'' Dawson said, kissing her lightly. ''I had fun too Dawson.'' Joey said, kissing him back. They parted, Dawson going to his room, Joey to hers.

The next day, Joey dragged Dawson out of bed and brought him to where she had lunch with Pacey and Andie and Jack. ''Wow, this place is amazing.'' Dawson said. ''Yea, Andie brought me here for lunch.'' Joey told him. They stood looking at the ocean. ''I love you Joey.'' Dawson said breaking the silence. She looked at him. ''I've missed you so much since you've been gone. Not a minute goes by that I don't think about you and it's killing me. I knew when I came here, I had to tell you.'' he said looking at her. She stood there quietly. ''Now would be a good time for you to say something.'' Dawson said, nervously. ''I love you too Dawson.'' she said. They smilied and kissed passionatly.

The week went by fast, much to Joey's disapointment. Soon it was time for Dawson to leave. Joey dorve him to the airport herself, wanting to say goodbye in private. Everyone else had wished him a goodbye the day before. The two stood outside his gate. ''I'm gonna miss you so much Dawson.'' she said hugging him. ''I'll miss you too Jo.'' he said. ''I've got something to tell you. I applied to USC. My mom called me yesterday. I got in! I"m going to school here in California.'' he said. Joey smilied. ''Dawson, I love you.'' she said. ''I love you too Jo.'' he said, kissing her. His plane was called and he picked up his bags. ''I'll see you after graduation.'' he said, kissing her once again before leaving.

AN- One chapter left! I hope you guys like it. I didn't remeber what college it was he applied to, so USC it is.D


	5. Chapter 5

AN- Ok this is the last chapter. I feel as if I didn't give D/Jo enough justice. I love P/Jo but I wanted to do a D/Jo. I'm sorry if I disapointed any D/Jo with my horrible writng. The next story I wanna do will have D/Jo and P/Jen. I hope I can make that one better. This is gonna be short, sweet and to the point.

''Joey Potter''

Joey smilied and walked on stage to recieve her diploma. She looked into the audience at her aunt and uncle. Bessie, Bodie, Alex, and Dawson had all flown out for her graduation. She soppted Jack's boyfriend, Carl standing there too.

When Jack brought Carl home, is father finally accepted Jack's lifestyle and Carl became part of the family. She glanced over at her friends. Pacey had his arms wrapped around Andie. He sent a reasurring smile her way. Pacey had been such a good friend to her, she couldn't be happier that he was going to college with her cousin Andie. She wished them all the best

Jen and Drue were their in the audience too. The two were moving to New York to go to school. Joey knew Jen hated leaving Grams and promised she would visit her often.

Joey took her diploma and ran to her friends open arms. She was so happy. Suddenly, she felt arms aroun dher waist and turned into Dawson's embrace. She leaned up to kiss her boyfriend. They were going to school near each other. Joey couldn't be happier.

Dawson took her hand and led her away from the group. ''I love you Jo. I'm so proud of you. Your mom would be too.'' he said. Joey kissed him, returning his sentiment.

She was so happy she was with her one love. The one who was always there.

Her true soulmate.


End file.
